


Finding Hope

by macmacmac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmacmac/pseuds/macmacmac
Summary: Marcus and Abby talk after her meeting with McCreary and his with Diyoza.





	Finding Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone....
> 
> I hope we have a follow up conversation between Marcus and Abby after he returns from his meeting with Diozya. But if we don't (or one that starts, but is once again interrupted), this bit contains some things that I think need to be said. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Any thoughts or comments are most appreciated.

Early evening…..

Marcus and Diyoza entered the house to find Abby at the table, reviewing medical records and taking notes. Marcus let out the breath he did not realize he was holding. When he left Abby earlier that day, he was worried about leaving her alone with McCreary. But she was here and she was safe.

As much as he felt his conversation with Diyoza was helpful, he secretly wished that he returned to Abby alone. When Diyoza’s men took him out of the house, their conversation about the pills was interrupted. He didn’t want to be angry or upset with her, but he was. But he was also worried and scared. All he wanted to do was make her see that she could survive without the pills. That she is strong enough and that she does have a lot to live for.

“Abby,” he stated, as he approached the table. She turned to him, got out of her seat the moment she heard his voice, but the memory of their last conversation was still fresh on her mind. He was upset and angry with her. She didn’t blame him. God knew she couldn’t stand to be in her own skin these days. 

Although all she wanted to do was wrap herself up in his arms so she could feel him, feel his warmth, feel his breath and know he was still with her, she didn’t. 

“I was afraid I would never see you again.” 

Marcus smiled at the memory. 

“I had those same fears,” he whispered in return. He moved closer so he could wipe away the tears that threatened to fall, only to have her side step him. Marcus was thrown. Why was she avoiding his touch?

He glanced down at the table, spotting the picture Clarke sketched of him among the other reports. It was then that he caught her eyes and he saw it. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, but was holding back because she believed she didn’t deserve his comfort.

“Abby,” he whispered while reaching out to her. It was then that he remembered they were not alone. 

“I’ve got to say Dr. Griffin, you may be a junkie, but you’ve got guts. Standing up to McCreary?” Diyoza stated.

“And to you. I meant what I said. If anything happens to Marcus, I will not help you.” Abby calmly stated.

Marcus couldn’t help but smile. That was his Abby, brave, stubborn, and outspoken as hell. In that moment, he didn’t care that Diyoza was there. After all, she already believed they were married. Even though they weren’t, not in the legal sense anyway, he was beyond being able to hide his feelings for Abby. 

“Well, you can relax. Marcus proved himself to be quite helpful today. So much so that you both earned not only dinner, but the night to do whatever you please. Indoors of course, but free of interruptions.”

“Thank you Diyoza.” Marcus stated.

“Yes, thank you.” Abby added.

“Just keep being useful and we won’t have any problems.” Diyoza added before leaving.

Marcus immediately turned to Abby, but she had already moved away. She gathered up all the reports from the table and moved them to a different space. He opted to follow her lead for a bit. Knowing they had the full night to themselves helped with that decision.

“I take it Diyoza invited you for tea?” 

Marcus smiled, “Tequila. And conversation about Octavia.” Moving to the table to help remove the food items from the basket. “I chose my words carefully, providing enough to convince her I could be helpful and enough to get them to drop food off for the others.”

Abby looked at him and then smiled. “I told you were suited for this.”

“So are you.” he added softly.

“Should we eat?” 

Marcus nodded as he took the seat next to Abby. After serving both of them, they settled in to eat while conversing about their individual days. At one point, Marcus realized that Abby only ate a small portion of the food on her plate.

“Are you not hungry?” he asked.

“Not really.” Abby conceded sitting back.

Marcus placed his hand over hers, linking their fingers together. “I hated being taken from you today.”

Abby stared at their interlocked fingers, “I wouldn’t blame you if you were….”

“What?” Marcus stared at her with curiosity.

“If I was what Abby?”

“Relieved.” Abby pulled her hand away from his and moved away from the table. Marcus’ eyes followed her movements as she paced across the floor.

“Why would you think that?”

After a few more paces, she stopped. Cradling her face in her hands, Marcus watched her try to keep her tears that continually threatened to fall at bay. Pushing himself away from the table, Marcus crossed to her, placing his hands on her arms. “Abby,” he huskily whispered. “Talk to me honey.”

Marcus heard her breaths calm and finally, she removed her hands from her face. “I broke my promise. I broke my promise and it hurt you. All I do is hurt you. I don’t understand how you could want to be around me.” 

Although she tried to pull away, Marcus held her, pulling her into him before wrapping his arms completely around her. “Because I love you. I love you with everything that I am. And because I know you. And I know that when you made that promise, you meant to keep it.”

Pulling out of his embrace, “How could you know that?” 

“The pills make you think you need them to function. But, I know that both the brilliant doctor and my strong, independent, and willful Abby knows what they are doing to you. And that you want to stop. Why Abby? Why did you take them when Diyoza gave them to you?”

Abby moved towards the table, once again taking a seat. “I’m afraid.”

Joining her at the table, “Of what?”

“I’m afraid that if I am not functional, that I won’t be able to find a way to treat these people. I don’t know if they deserve to live. It’s not my job to decide that, but I know you do. If I cannot think because the shakes are so bad or eat because my body will reject the nutrients, I won’t be able to protect you. Protect Clarke and the others. I cannot handle that. 

I almost lost you in that bunker Marcus. I almost lost you because you were protecting me. You lost yourself in there because of me. I cannot let that happen again. Too many people need you. I need you. I need you so much.”

Collapsing in tears, Marcus quickly gathered her in his arms, pulling her onto his lap. This time, Abby did not fight him. Instead, she curled into him, resting her head against his chest.

“And I need you. Abby, we both know what happened in that bunker, what caused you to take the medicine. I also know I broke your heart when I told you I would not fight.”

“But it was my fault that you were in that arena to begin with. You were protecting me because of what I did.”

“And I would do it again. The same as you would open that door for me or stand up against a mass murderer. To protect me. The truth is Abby, I was tired of being silent and pretending that the way in which Octavia ruled us in that bunker was okay. She created a group of monsters without any regard for life. I couldn’t do it anymore. I thought that if I refused to fight, if I took a different stand, I could reach Octavia. But, before anymore could happen, hope entered that bunker, saving all of us.”

“What if I can’t do it? What if I can’t figure out a treatment?”

Placing a kiss on her head, Marcus leaned back in his chair so he could see her. “I know you lost yourself in that lab before Praimfaya. I know you hated the lines you crossed to find a cure to save us. But Abby, you did it. You saved Clarke. Your daughter survived six years on earth without the protection of the bunker or the Ark. That’s because of you, what you gave her to survive. And I don’t just mean the nightblood, I mean all of the lessons you taught her. Look around Abby. She’s here. She’s all around us. 

We are no longer surrounded by the dark. We’re back in the light. You can do this. You can find your way without the pills. And I will be right here, by your side and will take care of you. Please let me. Please let me love you and show you that we are going to be okay. That you deserve to live, to be happy, to be happy with me.”

Wiping the tears from her face. “I’m so tired. I feel so weak. I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight the cravings. To fight the shakes, the nausea, and to be able to stay one step ahead of these people.”

Placing both hands on her face, “You are. And when you are in doubt, I will give you some of mine. Because we are in this together. And together, we can do anything.” He then leaned forward, gently brushing her lips with his.

Leaning his head against hers, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed again, only this time with more urgency. Abby ran his hands through Marcus’ hair, while he ran his up and down her back. Wrapping one arm around her back, while sliding the other under her legs, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. Gently placing her down, Marcus broke the kiss. He then placed a trail of kisses along her clothing as he worked his way down the length of her. 

From there, shoes and pants were removed, followed by shirts and undergarments. And when they finally joined in the quiet of this dwelling, on a bed that was the softest, warmest platform they had known in six years, they were filled with not only the unconditional love they have for each other, but with hope.


End file.
